


Day 142 - Wait a minute, Mister Postman

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [142]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, Love, M/M, Possessive!Sherlock, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“Morning, Sherlock. I’m just going to get the post, then I’m going to make breakfast.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 142 - Wait a minute, Mister Postman

“Morning, Sherlock. I’m just going to get the post, then I’m going to make breakfast. You want some?”

“Post’s on the table. Tea please.”

John stops in the doorway, looks at Sherlock, shrugs and goes into the kitchen. A few days ago Sherlock suddenly started taking in the post and opening it first thing in the morning. John was impressed at first, then thought he might be waiting for one of his obscure deliveries, but now starts getting suspicious.

He takes the tea into the living room and sits down at the table, across from Sherlock. He knows that asking won’t get him anywhere, so he just looks at the other man until he lowers the paper, frowns at him and snaps, “What?”

“You know what.”

“There was a letter.”

“A letter.”

“To you.”

John sighs inwardly. This is going to take a while.

In the end he coaxes Sherlock into telling him that he accidentally opened a letter to John and found an invitation for a medical conference in America. Because he didn’t want John to go he tried to hide the letter and possible follow-ups.

“What made you think I would want to go?”

“I didn’t think.”

“Clearly. But you stole my post. I think as compensation you...”

“I’m not cleaning the kitchen”, Sherlock says without missing a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'America'.


End file.
